Towards The Moon And Star
by Kiri-Chi 1412
Summary: When the sky is starry and delighted by full moon, look above, and you'll find what you seek... my first try. sorry if the content crack  contains original chara
1. Chapter 1

**Towards The Moon And Stars **

**Summary: When Shinichi has returned to his own body, while the Organization already brought behind the bars, there's something bothering him at heist. KID, Shinichi, look at the sky!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own DC and MK. They belong to Aoyama Gosho-san. I ****only**** own Kirika, Kaguya Princess, Ranmaru, Blue Samurai and the other!**

_Will you believe_

_There's sparkle beyond the sky_

_Leaving all of world staring in awe_

_Will you believe_

_That the stars were looking at you back_

_You're their adoration_

It's a starry sky at heist. KID laughing merrily, running away from the critic detective, while holding "Kaguya's Star" jewel at his hand. "KID! COME BACK HERE!" Shinichi screamed at top of his lungs, annoyed. Said thief only chuckled while avoiding soccer balls that come from detective's belt. "Now, now, meitantei-kun. This night is very beautiful. Why don't you calm a bit?" KID take a glance upwards, looking at the starry sky. "I don't care about stuff like that!" Shinichi replied, huffed. "KID smirked. Well, the thing I have is run, then." KID grinned. He was about to throw a smoke ball when someone landed on the top of guardrail. They both stared at that person. Surprised.

_Well, maybe you'd think that_

_There's no shine in your heart again_

_But will you believe_

_That there's a little sparkle_

_Inside your heart_

_Waiting to be shines_

"Who are you?" surprised Shinichi asked, concerned. The person just chuckled. They can't see her face, because she wears blue mask. KID astonished. _Who is she? Why did she landed on the top of guardrail without falling..?_ He thought. Well, maybe because she's a NINJA. Yeah, ninja. Y'know, if you ever read Naruto, you can imagine how talented she is. She wears blue mask that covered her mouth and her nose. Her eyes are COMPLETELY blue. With a weird pupils in her eyes. Like converted crescent moon. Her hair is tied on ponytail. But what is most surprising is... That her hair was BLUE, with blue satsuki as her hair ornament. She wears blue-satsuki pattern kimono, with dark blue obi, and high tight bluish gray stocking. "Me? I'm just a princess, that hates thief like you." She answers, pointing her slim finger on KID. KID frowned, then laughing. "My lady, we don't have time to make fun right now. I'd suggested that we should continue this later." KID tipped his hat covering his eyes. _Who's she..?_

_No, you're not a darkness_

_Be a star in the night sky_

_Which shines brightly above the world_

_Will you believe_

_That you're the adoration of sky_

_You're the diva's star_

"I'm serious. Hand over the jewel and go away!" her eyes sharpened, making KID shiver slightly. '_Killer aura.. this isn't good. I must go before she does something unexpected..._'

"Well miss... maybe we should do that one day." KID turned and started to activate his hang glider, when he hears a thud on the floor. "Well, what should i say? You're ignoring me. Okay, maybe the thief wants some attention." The mysterious girl says, she's holding a big fan (imagine Temari (from Naruto)'s giant fan, but hers is blue) from nowhere. She opens the big fan and ready to blow the giant fan. KID and Shinichi startled.

_Be ready...!_

**Uh-Huh! How was your opinion? And who's that girl? We'll find out later! And please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Towards The Moon And Stars

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DC and MK belong to Aoyama Gosho. Mysterious ninja and the other is mine!

KID and Shinichi were surprised when the mysterious ninja holds a giant fan. She just smirks. _Be ready... _she thoughts as she opens her fan, and ready to blow.

"Wa, wait, you!" Shinichi shouted, feeling a bit scared.

BUUZZ!

An incredible wind flows out from the flick of her giant fan. It seems like cutting whatever it past through, it cuts the leaves, trees, and even the power cables, making whole town surrounded by darkness. _'Shit,' _KID thoughts. He can't use his hang glider because his hang glider is sliced by the mysterious wind, so he throws a smoke ball and dissapear.

"Such an insolent thief," the mysterious ninja said, placing her giant fan beside herself, now looking at Shinichi. He shivered. _'what does she want? Is she the last organization member? Or...' _Before he finishes his sentences, the mysterious girl already walking towards him, and hey? The Kaguya's Star jewel is on her hand.

"Hereis the jewel. He brings me this when he escaped. I already checked it tough, it isn't false, believe me." She said. Shinichi's breath hitched. She's _damn_ georgeus, with her shining blue hair, flowing swiftly, some touches his cheek. '_wh-what am i thinking! I have Ran!' _ he sweatdropped at his thought. "Hey, are you okay?" the mysterious girl asked. "Ah, I, uhm.. I'm fine. Wh-who are you?" Shinichi stammered. "oh, you're wounded. Maybe it's because my wind prior, i'm sorry. C'mere,i'll heal you up," she said, as she pull Shinichi's right arm, which is bleeding. Then she places both her hands in front of Shinichi's bleeding arm, and then comes out blue light! It surrounding Shinichi's right arm and it healed. "Wow.." He muttered. "There, you're healed! I must go now. Sorry if i distub you all." She said, getting up and ready to leave.

"W-who are you?" Shinichi asked. The mysterious girl turned her head and smiled at Shinichi.

"My name is Kaguya Star Ninja Princess." She said, smiling cooly at him. Shinichi astonished. But before he asked more, she dissapears in the flows of sakura petals.

Then suddenly the roof door opened. "Where is KID?" Nakamori-keibu asked. Suddenly Shinichi feel really lazy to face any problem again. "He's escaped again keibu, and oh, here's the jewel." Shinichi answered as he bring the jewel to confused Nakamori-keibu. "B-but who w-why?" keibu asked, confused. Sighing, without turning back, Shinichi answered, "Kaguya Star Ninja Princess who forced KID to return the jewel." And exiting the roof, leaving all the police task force in confuse.

_I'll go to unmask both of you, we'll see..._

**So, how was it? Bad? Crack? Anyythiing... oh and i'm sorry for the broken grammar. I mocking English grammar indirectly, i feel very sorry. Btw, i don't tell you the true identity of Kaguya Star Ninja Princess yet. If you want the picture of her e-mail me and i'll send the pic to you. Revieew...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Towards The Moon And Stars**

**Disclaimer: DC and MK aren't mine, but Kaguya Star Ninja Princess, Kirika, Blue Samurai, Ranmaru etc is mine.**

**Summary: after the jewel has saved, the Kaguya Princess is dissapear. Shinichi planning to unmask her.**

**Note: tee-hee... with luck i'll try to update at least once in week. And in this chapter Teitan High School will have a new student. Who is she?**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Shinichi yawned sleepily. Yesterday night was freakin' amazing, seeing a woman can handle that thief, even with a bit of violence._ 'i wonder who is she... maybe she'll appears in the next KID heist. That time i'll interogate her,' _Shinichi thoughts as he leaned his head on the desk lazily.

"Shinichi! Did you saw the mysterious ninja at KID's heist yesterday?" ran's cheerful voice greeted him happily. "Huh, yes..." Shinichi turned his head to smiling Ran, replying her smile too. "hey Shinichi! Do you have any idea who she is? She is soooo COOL!" Ran and Sonoko says simultaneously. "probably not, but it's CLEAR that she's very talented at matrial arts or some stuff like that." Shinichi asnwered. "And do you see the mysterious wind out from her fan? That's amazing! " Sonoko cooed. "Yeah, whatever…" Shinichi replied. "Oh, and do you know? There's a new student in our class! The issues say that the new student is a girl. I'm looking forward to it!" Ran chirped happily. '_New student, huh..._' Shinichi thoughts.

"Okay, dear class, we're arrived a new student from Sakura Higashi high. Be friend with her okay! Higurashi-san, now you can come in." The teacher says, looking at the door. As soon as the door opened, come out a new student. Many male students gaping while the girls look bored.

She doesn't like a beautiful girl, but seems she has high self-confident, based on her sharp eyesight and the genuine smile on her lips. Her hair is tied back in long braid, tied with strangely _blue satsuki _. She wears oval glasses too. Like a class geek. But she seems have _certain_ aura that affect everyone around her.

"Hello. My nameis Kirika Higurashi. Nice to meet you all. "


End file.
